Death Messages
All custom Death Messages from the wiki are shown here. Death messages *Player died for no reason. (Game glitches out and accidentally kills you) *Player was turned into a poyo. (Killed by a poyo) * Player had his soul splashed! (Killed by Soul Splash) * Player did KABOOM! (Death by explosives) * Player was burned by demons! (Death by Demonic Flames, Demonic Inferno or Spewstan) *Player will be on the naughty list next Christmas. (Killed by Santa-NK1). *Player lost the staring contest. (Killed by Eye of Cthulhu, The Quadro-eye, The Triplets(excluding Spewstan) or The Twins) *Player lost his life and his dignity because of PvP. (Killed by Copper Shortsword in multiplayer) *Player was smashed to bits by PvP's carnivorous horses. (Killed by Horse Staff in multiplayer) *Player was chopped up into thin slices by PvP. (Killed by Storm Of Blades in multiplayer) * Player isn't familiar with the Demonic Toolbox! (Killed by any of the Demonic Tools) *Player got swept away. (Killed by The Tornado Master) *Player was judged. (Killed in The Judgement) *Player lost his head. (Killed in the Insanity) *Player got spotted. (Killed by Eyezor or Demon Eye) *Player was turned to gold. (Killed by Midas) *Player was killed by PvP's anime reference. (Killed by Death Note in multiplayer. 49% chance) *PvP glitched Player. (Killed by I Am ERr0r in multiplayer) *Player became a mushroom. (Killed by Shroomanator) *PvP pwned Player. (Killed by Pwnhammer in multiplayer) *Player was turned into a tree by PvP. (Killed by Tree-aformer in multiplayer) *Player couldn't escape the fiery jowls of the Underworld. (Killed in Hard Mode Hell) *Player was infernally eradicated. (Killed by Stan) *PvP deleted Player (Killed in multiplayer by any One Use Spell with a 50% chance) *PvP had a spell go wrong on Player (Killed in multiplayer by any One Use Spell with a 50% chance) *Player hates physics. (Either die from a boulder, die from fall damage or die while Gravitation Potion is active) *Player got turned into raw flesh. (Die from WOF/Wall Of Flesh, or The Fleshballs) *Player got turned into nuts 'n' bolts. (Die from any Mechanical Enemy or boss) *Player hates twilight. (Die from a werewolf or vampire) *Player is on Team Werewolf. (Die from vampire) *Player is on Team Vampire. (Die from werewolf) *Player now hates Death Note because of PvP. (Die from Death Note in multiplayer. 50% chance) * Player just got sharked by PvP (When killed by shark from El Remolino) * Player became chum. (When Killed by Megalodon.) * Player got skelet0wned (when killed by skeletal enemy) * Player sucks at fighting Mega Mimic. (When sucked up by Mega Mimic) * Player was crushed up for the next person to use. (When killed by a Mimic) * Player couldn't stand the heat (When killed by enemy in Solar Storm event) * Player's soul was ripped apart (When defeated by Eye of Uranus, Athena's Brain, or Cerbeworm) * Player turned to bones (When killed by any enemy in the Skeleton Siege event) * Player got laser'd by Pvp (Killed by Delta in PvP) * Player got Kira'd by (Killed by [[Death Note] in multiplayer. 1% chance) * Player Blasted by King joe in Pedan(Killed by King Joe) * Player' soul was cursed to be tortured until the end of eternity by the evil Lord, Rugala. (When killed by Rugala) * Player`s organs were eaten by Necrophageon.(When killed by Necrophageon) * Player`s eyes were burned (When killed by TheBlazingEye) * Player didn't turn away. (Killed after blinded by flashbang) * Player's corpse was dissolved. (Killed by corrosive gas grenade) * Player didn't hold onto his explosives carefully enough (killed by own explosive) * Player didn't have common sense (death by fall with full health) * Player was annihilated by machine gun fire (killed by automatic firearm) * Player couldn't tell the difference (killed by lava pool, with water pool nearby) * Player is now used for target practice (killed by enemy with ranged weapon) * Player didn't bring enough ammo (dead with ranged weapons, but no ammo) * Player conveniently ran out of mana (dead with less than one star of mana) * Player lost his footing (dying from fall damage after knocked back) * Player isn't even playing the damn game (killed at spawn, after not moving for 15 seconds). * Player didn't take any swimming lessons (killed in a 3 block high pool of water) * Player's corpse is blistered with buckshots (killed by shotgun) * Player tried to get the doll back (killed by lava while fighting the Wall of flesh) * Player had too much to drink (killed by fall damage while tipsy) * Player went the wrong direction (killed by fall damage while confused) * Player is reconsidering his armor choices in the afterlife (killed while broken armor debuff is active) * Player's head burst open (killed by sniper rifle) * Player can still smell gunsmoke (killed with firearm) * Player's body is scattered into thousands of pieces, thanks to PvP (killed with double barrel shotgun) * Player took an arrow to the knee (killed by arrows) * Player wasn't very conservative with his/her ammo (killed after continuously firing automatic weapon for 7 seconds) * Player wasn't a fair player (chance of appearing when killed with an unobtainable item on their inventory) * Player was the boy/girl who cried wolf. (When killed by a wolf) * Player heard 'PvP Wins, Flawless victory.' (When killed by a player that took no damage) * Player was used as a meat shield against PvP (when killed 2 or less blocks in front of a player of the same team) * Player was scary-maze-pranked (chance of appearing When killed by The Possessed) * Player felt the Dryad's wrath(how did you!?) (When killed by Dryad's Bane debuff.) * Player had his eyes burst open. (When killed by Eye of Cthulhu, has a chance of appearing instead of other death messages) * Player's bones were scattered. (When killed by Skeletron's hands.) * Player's skull was cut in half. (When killed by Skeletron's head.) * Player got eaten by a worm which thought he/she was an apple. (When killed by the Eater of Worlds) * Player lost too much intelligence. (When killed by the Brain of Cthulhu. Creepers don't count.) * Player got stung. (When killed by Queen Bee) * Player dissolved in a big blob of gelatin. (When killed by King Slime) * Player was disintegrated into subatomic particles. (When killed by the Energy Accelerator in multiplayer) * Player thought that strange colored water was good. * Player tripped. (when killed by fall damage) * Player was crushed like a grape (when killed by getting stomped by Golem/giant turtles) * Player is searching for the Titanic (when drowned) * Player was scared to death (solar eclipse) * Player's blood was taken (vampire, vampire knives) * Player couldn't comprehend it (R'yleh, Cthulhu Craze, Elder God) * Player didn't understand the power of undead (when killed by Skeletron) * Player was eaten by a plant (when killed by Plantera, only in second form) * Player was eaten by a shark (when killed by Duke Fishron) * Player was pulverized into gel (when killed by King Slime) * Player was insect food (spiders) * Player thought that all fish were friendly (when killed by shark or Duke Fishron) * Player was too cold (when killed by any cold-related debuff) * Player forgot gravity (when killed by falling) * Player was eaten alive (when killed by WoF) * Player was zapped into dust (when killed by lasers.) * Player got too cocky (when quickly dies) * Player was impaled by ____ * Player didn't understand how it worked (lihzahrd traps) * Player was dissected for closer study (Dr. ManFly, Dr. Mad) * Player is feeding the fishes (drowning) * Player met a untimely demise (if player dies withing 5 minutes of spawning) * Player forgot the vegetation (if killed by any plant enemy) * Player was turned into a skeleton by piranha * Player was betrayed by PvP * Player forgot their brains (when Player doesn't move for 5 secs and dies) * Player caught the wrong fish (when summons Duke Fishron and leaves the ocean biome) * Player underestimated the power of gravity (fall damage) * Player was eyed to death by Eye of Cthulhu * Player didn't understand the local plants (plantera) * Player was stomped into dust by Golem * Player wasn't smart enough (Brain of Cthulhu) * Player is worm food (eater of worlds) * Player was eaten alive by Wall of Flesh * Player was burned into a crisp (fire attacks) * Player wasn't powerful enough * Player got smashed by PvP * Player is out of the game (hardcore only) * Player died * Player was impaled by PvP * Player's life was brutally ended * Player was cruelly murdered * Player had the life sucked out of them by PvP's vampire knives * Player was terrafied blade * Player was smashed like a bug (golem) * Player forgot to check for infections (poison) * Boss didn't approve of Player * Player thought wyverns were only in fairy tales * Player didn't know moths carry diseases (mothron) * Player was chopped up into little bits * Player Was lasered into ash (lasers) * Player is worm food (eater of worlds, destroyer, destroyer of worlds) * Player's wiring didn't quite work right (death from player placed traps) * Player didn't see the deadly spheres (deadly sphere) * Player betrayed his guide (wall of flesh) * Player was imprisoned underground by Terain.(when killed by Terain.) * Player forgot to aim(when killed by grenades) * Player got there legs chomped off(killed by killer rabbit) * Player forget about the holy hand grenade(killed by killer rabbit) * Player should have listened to the old manby dungeon guardian) * [Player forgot to jump(death by fall damage) * Player got run over(death by minecart) * I '''dread '''to think of what happened to Player (Killed in The Dread) * Player met a '''dreadful '''end (Killed in The Dread) * Player was melted by the God of Fire. (Killed by Solar God) *Player hugged the ground.(killed by fall damage) *Player forgot how wings work. (Death by fall damage while wings are in vanity) *Player got torn apart by the Giant Splicer. (Killed by the Giant Splicer) *Cinadron's cursed flames burned Player. (Killed by Cinadron, the Corrupted Queen) *Player got frozen, only to get melted away again. (Killed by the Brain Twins) *Player got turned into ugly dirt. (Killed by the Eater of Purity) *Player is now one with the Shadows. (Killed by the Shadow Player) *Darkness was filling the heart of Player (Killed by Bedravin, God of Darkness) *Player faded away (killed by Moon Lord) *ERROR: not found (killed by Fishtron Prime) *Player is now an meal for Cerberpus. (Killed by Cerberpus) *Player a fended an Indian (killed by Shahalk) *Player inhaled to quickly (killed by X-hale) *Player became a noob again and died. (killed by The Never Ending Eye) *Player just found out what falling is. (Killed by Fall Damage) *Player learned the true meaning of purification. (Killed by Purity Guardian) *Player is now mushed into bits. (Killed by Mushroom Biome Guardian) *Player was washed into the sand dunes. (Killed by Desert Guardian) *Player's mining plan was backfired. (Killed by Underground Guardian) *Player was deleted from the world forever. (Killed by Guardian of the Earth) *Player's head collided with skeleton rage. (Killed by Dungeon Guardian, 50%) *Player had his/her skull cut off by another skull. (Killed by Dungeon Guardian, 50%) *Player's chests went againt him/her. (Killed by a mimic) *Player knows what sand does to you. (Killed by Suffocation, 25%) *Player can't decide if he/she should touch sand ever again. (Killed by Suffocation, 25%) *Player has had a great time living. (Killed by Suffocation, 25%) *Player forgot how to breathe. (Killed by Suffocation, 25%, Drowning, 35%) *PVP cut off Player's limbs. (Killed by a piercing weapon in Multiplayer) Category:Gameplay Category:Vanilla Terraria